dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Farmer
|Race = Human-type Earthling |Gender = Male |Date of death = Age 774 (revived) June, Age 779 (time reversed, death undone) |Address = Somewhere on the Spinach Wastes |Occupation = Ostrich farmer |manga debut = "The Mysterious Warrior From Space" |anime debut = "The New Threat" }} The is an ostrich farmer. He was the first human to encounter the Saiyan warrior Raditz upon his arrival on Earth, and the first person shown to have a confirmed Power Level in ''Dragon Ball Z. Appearance Although the farmer's clothing, hairstyle, and even facial features vary from appearance to appearance, his general appearance remains mostly the same: he is a short, overweight, usually bespectacled man with short black hair and a moustache. In his first appearance during the Saiyan Saga, he wears a straw hat with a wide brim, black band, and round crown, a yellow plaid shirt with rolled-up sleeves, blue dungarees, and black-grey boots. During the Cell Saga (as a hunter), he wears a fur "Davy Crockett" hat, a dark blue padded jacket, brown slacks and reddish-brown boots. During the Majin Buu saga, he wears a white shirt, tan boots, and the same dungarees as he wears during the Saiyan Saga. He also wears this outfit in the Kid Buu Saga, although the shirt's color has changed from white to pale green, and his moustache becomes noticeably thicker. During Battle of Gods, he wears a cream "wife-beater" vest. Unlike his previous appearances, he doesn't wear glasses. Strangely, he bears a striking resemblance to Senbei Norimaki in this appearance. Biography ''Dragon Ball Z'' Saiyan Saga In Age 761, the ostrich farmer notices an Attack Ball falling from the sky to his field, so he drives there in his truck and is incapacitated very quickly. He has a gun that he tries to use to kill Raditz for trespassing on his property, but the Saiyan catches the bullet and fires it back with a flick of his thumb, which hits the farmer, wounding him and sending him flying into his truck. In the manga he falls to the ground and does not hit his truck. Cell Saga In the anime, a hunter similar to the farmer is shown in the forested mountains south of North City. Mistaking Android 20 for "a deer", he fires off a slug from his gun. After asking Android 20 if he was alright, Android 20 blasts him straight into a nearby tree. This action does not seem to faze the farmer too much, other than confusing him for a moment.Dragon Ball Z episode 133, "Nightmare Comes True" Majin Buu Saga In the anime during the Great Saiyaman Saga, the farmer can once again be seen on his farm moving hay from a pile to his Chevrolet.Dragon Ball Z episode 205, "I'll Fight Too!" While this farmer looks like the original farmer (and later "hunter"), it is unknown if they are the same person as this farmer's eyes and hair style are much different than the last two appearances. When Gohan (disguised as the Great Saiyaman) zooms by in glee due to the news of Goku returning to Earth for the upcoming World Martial Arts Tournament, the farmer is startled and simply falls over. In the anime) during the Kid Buu Saga, the farmer is shown eating a bread roll in front of a hay pile beside a woman that may be his wife.Dragon Ball Z episode 286, "Spirit Bomb Triumphant" Also, a blue truck can be seen in the background, which seems to resemble the first farmer's blue truck. The only noticeable difference from the other farmer appearances is that he has a thicker mustache. Film appearances ''Battle of Gods'' In Battle of Gods, the farmer makes another cameo and, interestingly, he has a very similar appearance to Senbei Norimaki from the Dr. Slump remake and a truck like the one seen in the first episode of Dragon Ball Z. He is near West City when Goku calls for Shenron, and states that the wealthy sure do put on a different show (Senbei originally being from Dr. Slump). Unlike his previous appearances, he does not wear glasses. Other Dragon Ball stories ''Dragon Ball Online'' The farmer appears along with his ostrich on a billboard. Equipment *Gun' - Firearms which fire high velocity rounds. *'Farmer's pickup truck' - A pickup. Video Game Appearances The farmer appears in ''Dragon Ball Z: Super Saiya Densetsu. His son tells Goku that Mr. Popo is held captive by four Kyuukonmen in one of the houses. He appears briefly in Dragon Ball Z: Attack of the Saiyans. The farmer also appears in a cutscene in Dragon Ball Online. He also appears during Stop the Saiyan Invasion in Dragon Ball Z: Kakarot in a cutscene depicting Raditz arrival though Goku and Gohan are already at Kame House as they notice Raditz's Attack Ball in the sky before it crash lands in Spinach Wastes leading to the Farmer's confrontation with Raditz. The farmer is defeated in the same manner as he does in the anime and manga with Raditz catching the bullet he fires then flicks it back at him though his truck is no where nearby as he approaches the impact site on foot. Voice Actors *Japanese dub: Ginzō Matsuo, Keiichi Sonobe (DB Kai) *English: **Ocean dub: Scott McNeil **Funimation dub: Chris Forbis, John Swasey (DBZ Kai) **Italian dub: Tony Fuochi Battles *Farmer vs. Raditz Trivia *Due to the Farmer having a power level of 5, many fans believe this to be an average power level for a human. This could be true as Future Trunks' relaxed/suppressed state was stated to be 5. *In the unedited versions of "The New Threat," the farmer smokes cigarettes. *Both Mcneil and Swasey voiced Hohenheim with Mcneil in Fullmetal Alchemist and Swasy in Brotherhood *In the heavily censored version of Dragon Ball Z Kai seen on The CW's Toonzai block, the farmer's rifle was edited into a laser gun of sorts, as the bullet Raditz catches and then flicks back at the farmer was given a blue glow. *This character is commonly referred to by fans as "Farmer with Shotgun". However, his weapon is not a shotgun. It is in fact a lever-action rifle, probably the Winchester Model 1866, commonly nicknamed the "Yellow Boy" because of the color of its brass receiver, or the "Gun That Won The West" because it was one of the most successful rifles ever made. This is demonstrated by the manner in which the farmer cocks the gun, and also because it fires a bullet instead of birdshot or buckshot. In the dubbed version of the anime, he refers to it as "my pea shooter". The gun he shot Gero with, while of the same model, is likely a different one, as in both the manga and anime, his firearm is destroyed when it is hit by the bullet as it passes first through the rifle (snapping it in two) then the farmer (coming out his back) and finally his truck (popping open the roof and damaging the engine). Gallery References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Gun Users Category:Males Category:DBZ Characters Category:Earthlings